


Thought

by reciprocityfic (orphan_account)



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reciprocityfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks high-fives Charlie's chest, and has a moment with Meryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffy Maksyl.
> 
> Love and thanks to you all, xo.

In an unexpected turn of events, he runs his hand down Charlie’s freshly smooth chest.  No one can help but laugh.

He walks to stand next to her once again, smile bright, eyes full of joy.  They slip their arms around each other, and she grins as her heart is overwhelmed, because he is such a goofball, a  _softie_ , who feels deeply and loves fiercely and just wants to make people  _proud_ of him, who only gets upset when he thinks he’s letting someone down.  He is beautiful, inside and out.  She doesn’t know how anyone could ever say anything bad about him, and she wants to hunt down everyone who ever did and give them a piece of her mind.

She moves her arm snaked around him and presses her palm against the small of his back.  He complies immediately, almost falling into her. His skin is warm, his body is strong, and his presence is more comforting than she ever could have imagined, had you asked her months ago.

She should care, because they’re standing right behind Charlie and Sharna, and the cameras are pointed at them, and surely, someone watching would see this.  But she doesn’t. He settles against her, turning so that her head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck.  She wraps her other arm around him, grabbing her hand already on his back.

_(“I think that I would be happy to stay here for the rest of my life.”)_

As she lets out one of the happiest sighs she’s ever had, she has a thought.

_This could be something really special._

*     *     *

When he feels her hand press against his lower back, his heart leaps.  It’s always him who initiates, especially during the show.  He’s the one pulling and hugging and patting and kissing, and while she never pulls away, she rarely starts.  And while it doesn’t bother him, it  _bothers_ him, just a bit.

So when he feels her hand press against his lower back, his heart leaps, and he relaxes and lets his body melt into hers.  He turns his head away from the camera because this is  _big_ to him.  He feels like something’s shifted between them these past couple weeks.  Something is  _more_.

And between these thoughts and her hug, he turns his head toward the audience because he’s afraid he’ll get teary, and my  _God_ , what is wrong with him, he needs to  _get a grip_.

Her head fits perfectly under her chin, and he laughs lightly as strands of her wild hair tickle his nose and clean-shaven jaw.  It’s the look he was going for, but the strands smell like hairspray and a mess of other products.  If he’s being honest, he misses the scent of her lavender shampoo that he’s become so familiar with these past few weeks.

She is so lovely and small against him, and she seems like she should be a fragile, delicate thing. But she has an inner strength and bravery that is nothing short of inspiring.  She fascinates him, enraptures him, invades all of his hopes and dreams.

( _“You have bewitched me, body and soul.”)_

As she wraps her other arm around him and he feels her soft, contented sigh over his chest, he has a thought.

_I am in love with you._


End file.
